


To Reflect One’s Greatest Desire

by SapphicaWrites



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Adventure, Canon, Cute, Desire, Established Relationship, F/F, Family, Fluff, Korra/Asami Sato-centric, Korrasami is Canon, Love, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mysticism, Spirit World, Visions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23656240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicaWrites/pseuds/SapphicaWrites
Summary: After finding out about a mysterious lake in the Spirit World, said to show whoever gazes into its water their greatest desire, Korra and Asami decide to set out and find it for themselves. (Korrasami, Fluff, Canon)
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 4
Kudos: 91





	To Reflect One’s Greatest Desire

It wasn't often that Korra and Asami got a chance to return to the Spirit World. After their rather famous vacation there not long after they'd gotten together, they'd been kept busy by their duties in the real world.

However, Korra, while doing some research in Zaofu, had recently made a discovery which warranted a return trip to the mystical realm. Asami didn't take much convincing. Work at Future Industries had been getting rather hard on her lately, so she jumped at the chance for a trip with her girlfriend.

One jump through the Spirit Portal later and Korra and Asami were taken to the other world. Asami personally always loved the wonder of this place. Despite the fact there were rules forbidding the scientific study of the Spirit World, she couldn't help but wonder how everything worked.

Korra took the lead, the pair of the catching a ride on a friendly Spirit Dragon to where she wanted to go. Asami wondered what the point of it all was, but Korra merely said she had her reasons.

Eventually, the dragon brought them where they needed to be, a large rock area deep in the Spirit World. Korra looked around for a moment, spying a large cave in the middle of a rock face.

"That's where we're going?" Asami assumed.

"Mmmhmmm," Korra replied. "That's it."

Asami walked to the entrance of the cave, seeing there were large crevices in the opening chamber. They seemed to be completely bottomless. She knew well enough to watch her step in this rather eerie place.

She took a few steps, before Korra grabbed ahold of her.

"Easy there, 'Sami," she stated. "I need to take the lead here."

Asami giggled. "Korra, I think I can handle myself here. This isn't my first trip to the Spirit World."

"You know I like to dote over you."

"I know and It's adorable," Asami cooed, kissing her cheek.

"But seriously, I need to take the lead. I know where we're going."

"Ah, right," Asami realised, remembering Korra was the one who knew more about the Spirit World between the pair of them.

They walked deeper into the cave, Asami still not know what Korra had planned. They kept descending down for what felt like miles upon miles, deeper and deeper into the darkness.

It was only thanks to Korra using a little burst of flame from her hand that she was able to see where she and Asami were going. Asami kept close, not wanting to get separated from her.

As they continued to travel, Asami noticed strange markings in the walls of the cave? Language of some sort? Ancient Spirit World hieroglyphs? Whatever they were, the conveyed the great mysticism of this place.

"So... where exactly are you taking me?" Asami wondered. "Not that I don't mind impromptu vacations to the Spirit World but... we usually have a reason."

Korra smiled. "Well... Okay, I suppose I can tell. I was looking through some of the books at in Zaofu about the Spirit World and in one of them, I found a story about a mysterious lake that when you look into it, it shows you your greatest dream."

"And... you think it's real?"

"I mean, there are all sorts of crazy places and things here," Korra remarked. "So anyway, I did some meditating and more researching and I think this is where it is."

"And you're basing this on some old story you found in the library?"

"Yup."

Asami chuckled. "You're a big dork, and I love you."

After descending deep enough, Korra and Asami found themselves in a larger chamber. Asami wondered how far they were underground, but since this was the Spirit World, it probably wasn't best to think about that.

However, in front of them, both women could see a vast lake of crystal clear water, a few shafts of sunlight trickling in through some small cracks in the cavern's ceiling. It was possibly one of the most beautiful sights either woman had ever seen.

Korra had to swear the lake was as big as a pro-bending arena, or even as big as the bay in Republic City. She'd known the Lake of Reflection was described as vast in the texts, but they clearly hadn't done the size justice.

"Woah," Asami remarked. "I wonder what could have formed a cavern this big."

"Don't try thinking about it," Korra said with a giggle. "You and I both know the Spirit World works in mysterious ways."

Asami rolled her eyes. "Hey, I'm a woman of science. I can't help but not think about it."

Korra looked forward. "So... I guess that's it huh?"

"Are you sure it's the thing?" Asami asked. "For all we know, we might have found the wrong underground cave with a giant lake inside of it."

"I'm sure it's the one," Korra told her. "I can just... feel it you know?"

For a moment, Asami felt nervous. She didn't know what she'd see in the water. What if her deepest desire was something that would shock her? What if it's something that would be hard for her to even accept?

Korra then put a hand on her shoulder, smiling. She gave Asami a reassuring comforting gaze. No doubt she was possibly thinking the same exact thoughts. Desire was a strange, unknown entity no one really knew much about, least of all them.

"Hey, 'Sami... if you want me to go first, that's fine with me," she told her.

The heiress shook her head. "No... No, I can do it, trust me."

Holding her hands to her chest, Asami walked over the to the water's edge. She leaned down and looked at her reflection in the glowing blue water. She watched it ripple and contort for a few seconds... and then she saw her deepest dream.

It was her, as she was now... only there were two people standing either side of her. Her mother and her father, both older and putting a hand on her shoulder. That was her deepest dream... to have her family back in her life again and all the pain that had been caused by her father... to be swept away.

She sniffled and knelt down by the side of the pool, crying a little. Tears dripped from her cheeks, each one slightly distorting the image in the water with its ripples.

"Mom... dad..." She sobbed a little.

Korra knelt beside her, holding her close. "You... okay?"

"Yes... fuck... I miss what my life was," Asami admitted. "I didn't realise it until now but... when my mom died, that's what started my dad going into his downward spiral. That's when everything really did fall apart."

Korra smiled. "It's okay... the past is in the past."

"I know, I know," Asami replied, sniffling. "Thank you... It was good to see my parents again and to see what could have been."

"I know I can't bring them back, Asami," Korra said. "But... I'm glad I could give you some closure."

Asami stroked her cheek, wiping the tears. "What... what do you see?"

"Ummm... I see you giving me a big kiss right now."

Asami giggled. And then she did just that, pulling Korra close and kissing her deeply. She wrapped her arms around the woman she loved, holding her. She couldn't describe how thankful she was to have Korra.

Having lost so much, she was glad to have at least gained true love, a woman who would always care about her no matter what the future would bring. To Asami, Korra was the greatest gift of all.

Korra sighed, before parting from the kiss. "So now that we've found this place... Do we tell everyone or keep it our secret?"

"Secret would be best," Asami stated. "And right now... I'm kinda hungry."

"Good thing I packed that picnic," Korra responded.

As they left the cavern, Korra took one last look at the image in the water. In truth, she'd actually lied to Asami about what she'd seen. In the water... she saw herself and Asami with a family of their own, three beautiful children, two boys and a girl.

Korra didn't know exactly what the future would bring... but she knew for a fact that she did want a family with Asami and as long as she had that, she would be happy.

Smiling, Korra followed Asami out of the cavern, ready to enjoy that picnic.

xXx

**Author's note:** Give it up for Day 3 of my Korrasami week thing! This one was quite fun to write for, especially, since I loved the prompt I made for it ages back. I think I got the idea for the magic lake from Harry Potter I think, there's a magic mirror in the first movie that basically does what the lake does. I feel like the desires of it fit well for Korra and Asami hehe

Anyway, see you tomorrow!


End file.
